1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display tag, a display tag system having the display tag, and a method for writing display tag information, and more particularly, to a display tag which captures a display image from an external source and displays the image, a display tag system having the display tag, and a method for writing display tag information.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communication technology, technology using radio frequencies for tracing the location of products, managing stocks, identifying users, or obtaining content has become widespread. A radio frequency system employing the radio frequency technology may include components such as a tag, a tag reader, or a tag writer.
A tag of such a radio frequency system may be classified as either a passive tag, which receives energy from an electromagnetic wave signal of a tag reader or tag writer without requiring inner power, or an active tag, which generates power by itself. The tag may also be classified as either a chip tag, which uses a silicon semiconductor chip, or a chipless tag, which employs an LC element, or a plastic or polymer element.
A related art radio frequency system transmits or receives tag information between a tag and a tag reader or tag writer using electromagnetic waves such as radio frequencies (RF). Accordingly, it is difficult to check tag information recorded in a tag without using a tag reader having a display.